Kidnapped
by rainfromheaven
Summary: The Potters' first wedding anniversary is fast approaching. Despite the dark times, Lily wants to make this day special. She vows to spark the flame once more and comes up with the ultimate plan to surprise James, only to end up getting surprised herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The author is not in any way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or any of the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **I promised myself not to write anything until next, next week since school was too hectic, but I couldn't help myself when this plot bunny bit me. So, ignoring my better judgment, I started this new story. LOL. I don't usually ship James/Lily since James is meant to be with _me_, but no other couple could suit the bill so I decided to just use them. This story is quite fluffy too, which is not usually my style. LOL. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary: **And trouble starts brewing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fading Lustre**

"Good morning, James," Lily greeted sweetly as her husband, already in his dress robes, descended the stairs. She set the plate of bacon and eggs on the table beside the basket of raisin loaf she had baked the day before.

James glanced at himself in the mirror—Merlin, he looked like hell—and messed up his hair more in an effort to feel like his old self before turning to his wife. "Morning, Lil," he returned, his smile somewhat forced. _Another day. Just another day of hunting down those damn Death Eaters._ He took his seat on the table and sipped his coffee. What normally perked him up for the day suddenly tasted foul. Sighing wearily, he helped himself instead to a strip of bacon and quickly wolfed down a piece of scrambled egg. _When did they start tasting like rubber?_ he thought, trying to push the mouthful down with a large swallow and a glass of water. It worked, to some extent. He began eating a little faster and was just finishing off his breakfast with the smallest slice of bread he could find when Lily sat down perpendicular to him.

"You're done already?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

James gulped down the last of his coffee, wiped his mouth and said, "Have to be at the Ministry in a few minutes, dear." He stood up and raced upstairs to their bathroom, presumably to brush his teeth, without another word.

Disappointed, Lily put her elbows on the table and stared morosely at the food she had worked so hard to prepare. She wondered what had come over her husband lately. A few months ago, before deciding on whether they should join the Order, they had talked about the possible consequences. Both of them knew it would mean having less time for each other and putting themselves in mortal danger, but she had never imagined it would put their marriage in jeopardy.

In the beginning, James had dealt with the pressure so admirably that she almost felt like they were still living a peaceful, normal life. He had always made sure he was home for dinner and had attended to her every whim, especially now that she was pregnant with their first child. Even after Dumbledore had approached them and had told them about the prophecy, James had remained composed and cheerful about life. If anything, it seemed like it had even strengthened his resolve to stay more often by her side.

That was until some couple of weeks ago. As abruptly as lightning would strike the sky, James had become preoccupied, staring off into the distance for several minutes with his eyes glazed, and had been somewhat impatient even with her. She had assumed it was just one of the pains of having too much to attend to, that he would soon get over it. She was wrong.

The heavy thud down the stairs reminded Lily that her husband was still at home. Quickly, she rearranged her features into an expectant smile just as James, clutching his impressive briefcase, headed for the living room—without sparing her a glance. Discouraged but not defeated, she rose and ran after him.

"Have a good day at work," Lily said, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him lovingly, but instead of returning it passionately like he usually did, he remained unresponsive and simply waited until she had pulled away from him. The numbing cold seeped through Lily's bones as she looked up at him in disbelief.

James did not dare meet her eyes. "I'll see you later," he mumbled, reaching for the urn containing Floo powder. He stepped into their fireplace, threw the powder down and announced, "Ministry of Magic!" He dissolved into nothingness in the instant Lily blinked away the tears from her eyes.

Her lips trembling, she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm herself and stumbled upon something hard and painfully cold.

It was her wedding ring. She held it up to the light to get a better look, expecting it to dazzle her once more with its brilliance.

Funny how its lustre seemed to have faded after only less than a year.

* * *

James strode through the halls of the first floor of the Ministry headquarters and made his way to the Auror Division. He had to talk to Alastor Moody immediately and tell him about the information he had recently procured regarding a future attack on Diagon Alley, but first he stopped by his cubicle and set his things on the table. A hearty laugh, followed by another, from the neighbouring office reached his ears and, for the first time this morning, his face broke into a smile. He retraced his steps out of his office and peered into the cubicle on his left.

"Good to see you again, Frank," James said as he entered, giving his fellow Auror a friendly handshake. He noted how happy he seemed to be. "Looking good, aren't we?"

Sirius Black jumped off from one of the cabinets on which he was perched on. "That was what I kept telling him," he said. "Gone for one week, took some time off and poof! He comes back looking like a new man!"

Frank Longbottom merely grinned at them. "Moody let me off easy," he explained, "when I asked for a break. Alice and I spent some quality time alone in a deserted paradise for our first anniversary." He winked roguishly at them and added, "Nothing like such to ease a man's troubles and satisfy his cravings."

The bespectacled man clenched his jaw and went rigid for a moment. He was pretty sure he knew where the conversation was going and that he wasn't going to like it one bit, hearing about how happy another's marriage was despite the dark times. It would start making him think about his own, and right now, he had better things to think about. He realised with a jolt that it had been so long since he had been—really been—with Lily. He didn't know why, but it was like he had come down with a virus that made him so irritable even towards his wife. Maybe it was because he had been under so much pressure lately, or because a lot going on in his life seemed to be already out of his control. If there was anything James Potter was famous for, it was control. Or perhaps it was even the fact that Lily had to ask him every now and then if everything had been fine at work. He appreciated her concern, but found the incessant questions annoying especially when all he wanted to do whenever he got home was to tuck himself in bed and sleep so he would be ready to fight another battle the next day.

"Earth to James?" Sirius prompted, waving his hand in his best friend's face. "Where have you been, fantasising about being on a paradise island with Lily?"

James frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. It really wasn't any of Sirius' business. He decided not to answer that query. "I'll see you guys later at the meeting," he gritted out before turning on his heels to walk away. "I need to work." _I need to work to get my mind off my problems. I need to work to make sure Lily and our baby is going to be safe._ Why was everything so difficult these days?

Sirius stared in confusion at his retreating form. What had happened to the easygoing man he knew so well? Why was he suddenly cracking?

James was almost out the door when Frank called out, "Hey, James. I just wondered. Isn't your wedding anniversary with Lily just around the corner? Sixteenth of April, did I get it right?"

He halted and stood still, not daring to breathe. Sixteenth of April. The weather had been strange on that day he said his vows, drizzling even as the sun shone brightly from the heavens. He closed his eyes in reminiscence and controlled the urge to hex Frank senseless. _How could I have not remembered? _he berated himself.

"Yeah, you got it right," James answered roughly without turning around.

"Have you got something special planned yet?" Frank enquired interestedly.

_Bloody moron. Who in his right mind would think of a vacation when Voldemort might be lurking around the corner?_ "Sure, but it's going to be a quiet celebration. No work leave needed," James lied bitingly, sarcasm edging his voice. Before any of the two men could ask any more questions, he exited the cubicle and entered his, slumping heavily on his seat. A vexing kind of panic started taking root inside him.

_Sixteenth of April. Only four days from now,_ he thought, biting his lower lip worriedly. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Notes:** I know I said this had fluff, but I had to lay down the context with which the story was set first. ;) This first chapter was too short for my normal standards, but hey, I never claimed to be working on a masterpiece. Haha. So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The author is not in any way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or any of the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **I hate writing short chapters, but at least this one's longer than the first. Haha. Well, although this story's a mere break from the main one I'm working on, I hope you like this. :)

**Chapter Summary: **Some fights just cannot be won.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tempest in the Teapot**

James Apparated to the designated point near Godric's Hollow later that night, still under his Invisibility Cloak, and hurriedly walked to their porch. He had tried using the Floo network earlier only to discover that the fireplace inside the house had been temporarily disconnected.

_Security measures, no doubt,_ he assured himself. _It was not as if she intentionally locked me out or something._ On second thought, considering how he had been acting lately, that was not exactly a remote possibility.

He withdrew his wand and touched the keyhole with it. Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" he muttered, kicking the door angrily. He and Lily had charmed it several weeks ago so that only both their wands could open it. She must have altered the enchantment somehow. He exhaled in frustration. Obviously, there was nothing he could do but knock and hope she was still awake.

_She is, don't worry. She always waits up for you_. James rapped smartly on the door. Once, twice, a dozen times.

Nothing.

"Lily," he called softly, hoping his voice would carry up to their room. "Lily!" he repeated, a little louder this time.

The door suddenly swung open, and he almost jumped back in surprise. He had not heard the stairs inside creak.

Lily was standing in the open doorway, her fiery red hair tousled as though she had just woken up. She had her hands on her hips, and it was hard to tell whether that was more intimidating than the glare on her sleepy face. "I'm surprised you still came home," she welcomed sharply.

Pulling the cloak off him, James entered the house and heard his wife close the door with a bang. He massaged his temples with his fingertips. It had been a long day, and it looked like he was in for a longer night. He tossed the flimsy material on the couch and sat down beside it, tilting his head up at her.

"Have you had dinner yet?" she asked, her voice softening somewhat.

He shook his head in response.

"Good," Lily said, her tone hardening once more. "Because I didn't leave anything for you. I gave the food away to the neighbours."

James instructed himself silently not to match her temper. "Why did you do that?"

"You were not going to eat it anyway," she accused him. "I wasn't even sure what time you were going to get home—or if you even plan to."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Just what are you insinuating, Lily?"

She narrowed her eyes before answering. "There's someone else, isn't there? You're in love with another woman. That's why you've been acting so cold, so unfeeling towards me!"

Had her voice not been trembling, James would have burst out laughing. Judging from the wild expression in her beautiful green eyes, however, he knew his wife believed what she was saying. "Lily, no, it's not that. It's just that—"

"Don't even think of lying to me, James," she threatened.

"I've just been tired, okay?" James finished, his eyes flashing dangerously even as he held his hands up in a pacifying manner. "I've never lied to you, and if you can't even give me the benefit of the doubt—"

Lily took out her wand and waved it around the room. James followed the movement with his eyes and wondered what in the name of Merlin had she just done. He was busy puzzling it out when Lily finally shouted, "Stop trying to turn the tables on me, will you!" Agitated, she paced the living room while ranting feverishly, "How can I give you the benefit of the doubt when I don't even know what you're up to anymore? When every time I ask you, you get that look of irritation on your face as though I'm not supposed to be meddling with your affairs? I'm your wife, James Potter! I deserve to know everything!"

_She must've cast a Silencing Charm_, James realised. He was extremely slow on the uptake tonight; he had not anticipated a confrontation as stormy as this. "Lily, please understand—"

"How can I understand when you won't tell me?" Lily interrupted angrily, passing her hand across her face in frustration.

"I'm telling you now, I've just been tired lately," James repeated pleadingly. "I've been under a lot of pressure."

Lily let out a harsh laugh. "And you think I've not been feeling the same? You think it's easy having to stay here at home, maintaining the house and hiding just so I can be safe? I worry all the time! I worry about my safety here; I fear for yours while you're out, praying you will come home to me unharmed…" A few tears had slipped from her eyes and had travelled down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. "The problem, James Potter, is that you are so arrogant, as arrogant as you've ever been. Just because you're one of the best Aurors alive, you think the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, that you alone can save it! If I didn't know you any better, I'd believe you were hoping that the prophecy had been made in reference to you instead. Or are you doing this so that everybody will think you deserve to be the father of the one prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord?"

James stood up, his features darkened with fury and his hands tightly clenched into fists. He stared angrily at her for several long moments. "I've already told you the truth," he whispered ferociously. "If you can't see that, you don't deserve to hear anything else."

Her knees were shaking and buckling as she watched him walk to the door. _He cannot be thinking of leaving me alone!_ her mind screamed in panic. _Pull him back! Tell him you've finished explaining your side, that you're willing to hear his now! Say that together you can patch things up! Say it! Say it!_

But he had already slammed the door shut behind him. Lily covered her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

"Prongs?" Sirius said thickly, stunned to see his best friend on his doorstep. "Nice of you to drop in, but don't you think it's a little too early in the day for me to be entertaining visitors?" 

James was not in the mood for jest. "Lily kicked me out of the house."

Sirius rubbed his ear. "You wanna repeat that again, James? Because it sounded like you said Lily kicked you out of the house."

"Could you let me in first, Sirius? It's kind of dangerous to be lingering outside at these hours." James pulled the cloak off him and stepped inside without further invitation, closing the door behind him.

"Right, I was forgetting my manners," Sirius replied sarcastically, more awake now. "Maybe you would like to trouble me for some coffee?"

"That would be nice," James mumbled, eyes on the floor.

Sirius snorted as he watched his best mate sink into one of his poufy, exceedingly comfortable couches and put his legs up on the table. "So what happened?"

"I left the house," James answered.

"You said Lily kicked you out."

"I was wrong, okay?" James snapped, his temper rising once more. "We fought, and I left before I could say anything I'd end up regretting."

Sirius sat down on an armchair and crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, what's new? You and Lily used to fight a lot then."

James threw him a dirty look. "That was before we got together, Padfoot. And we never fought as intensely as we did tonight. Man, she never even screamed at me like that." He pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Sounds scary. So what did you fight about?"

He paused for several moments, trying to recall all the zingers she had shot at him. "I—I don't really know. She said something about treating her coldly, not going home on time... Did you know that she even accused me of having another girl on the side? I mean, how could she?"

Sirius snickered. "Yeah, you're right. Nobody's that dumb." He laughed as he received another scowl from James. "Barring all jokes, mate, I think I'm on to what Lily's angry about. She probably feels neglected, like you have no more time for her because of the long hours you work at the Ministry."

"But the only reason I work hard at the Ministry is to try and help bring Voldemort's supporters down," James argued. "It's not as if I'm doing everything for my own personal glory. It's also for her own good, for our child's future so he…" He swallowed hard. "So he won't have to live with that prophecy."

"Well, to tell you the truth," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I think you're becoming obsessed with Voldemort. I understand what you want, James, but maybe you're misunderstanding Lily's. She needs you to fight, yes, but she also needs you beside her especially since she's pregnant." He smiled wryly. "And pregnant women can be so emotional—quite clingy, actually."

James scoffed. "Yeah? How did you know that?"

Sirius guffawed. "Well, I've been pregnant once, didn't you know?" At James's sour look, he simply laughed and said, "Come on, James. This is exactly what I am talking about. Lighten up, for Merlin's sake. These are dark times, but there's light somewhere. And you ought to realise that light is far easier to find within your home than in the prison cells of the Death Eaters you've caught. Don't go looking too far ahead that you miss what's right beside you."

"I can't believe it, Sirius, but you sound so damn rational right now. It's very tempting to just concede to everything you're saying," James complained.

"That's partly because I'm right," Sirius said, "and partly because I want to cut this conversation short so I can go back to sleep."

James laughed, cheering up a little. He could never stay down for a long time with Sirius around. "Right. I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, Padfoot. By the way, where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Lucky blokes, snoring the night away upstairs," Sirius said. He stood up and yawned. "Are you sure you're now feeling fine enough for me to safely leave you?"

"Just tell me you're fine with me soiling your couch, and I'm all set," James quipped.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not a hard man to please, Prongs. Go ahead."

He had already walked to the base of the stairs when he heard James call out, "Just one more thing, Sirius. What am I supposed to do now?"

Sirius groaned. "Can we talk about that tomorrow morning?"

"It's tomorrow morning already, Padfoot," James cajoled.

The long-haired man turned and sighed exasperatedly. "You asked me what you were supposed to do _now_. I'd say you sleep for the moment. We'll talk about this in seven hours or so."

James had decided that he had absolutely no plans of going to work without first stopping by Godric's Hollow to see his wife and apologise. "Fine. Thanks for the pep talk, mate. Good night."

Sirius was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

He had not had a good sleep on the couch. 

Remus, who had already descended the stairs at five in the morning to prepare breakfast for the other Marauders, looked surprised to see James lounging around. His eyebrows jumped, but he knew better than to enquire outright about what had happened the night before.

"Would you like some coffee, Prongs?" Remus offered graciously as though he was used to seeing him in Sirius' house everyday.

James rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Nuh—uh, Moony. Thanks, anyway." He stood up and tried to smooth his rumpled clothes. "I have to get home right now. Do you think I can use the fireplace?"

Remus shrugged in that offhand way of his. "I don't see any problem with that. Go ahead." He watched as James took some Floo powder from the urn on top of a nearby cabinet, stepped into the fireplace and sprinkled it onto the floor.

"Godric's Hollow!"

The green flames danced around him as several grates passed by in a blur. Finally, it stopped at one that overlooked a familiar living room, and thankfully, the fireplace at their home had not been screened this time. James allowed himself a small smile. _Things are looking up_. He clambered out and walked into the kitchen, half-expecting his wife's slender form to be peering into a pot of something that was hot and tasted as delicious as it smelled.

He was disappointed to find no one there.

_Maybe it's too early_, he thought, climbing the stairs to their bedroom. His knees almost buckled with relief at the sight of Lily sleeping, her long hair fanning over the sheets and her arms wrapped around a soft, large pillow. He was afraid she'd gone and left him.

James approached her and sat on the other side of the bed, raining kisses all over her face, slipping an arm around her waist and gently caressing her womb filled with proof of their love.

Lily started and tried to sit up, turning to face James in the process.

"Morning, Lil," he whispered with a soft smile, leaning over to kiss her on the lips as his hand covered hers.

Lily stiffened at his touch and backed away, wrenching her hand from his. Last night's events came back to her in a dizzying rush, and she suddenly felt nauseated. Did he honestly think that one stupid, handsome smile from him was enough for her to forgive him?

James felt her resistance and bit the inside of his cheek in silent reproach. He distanced himself and attempted to hold her hand once more, but she abruptly twisted it out of his reach. "Look, Lily. I'm sorry about last night."

_You don't sound sorry at all._ Her face remained impassive, however, as she replied coolly, "There's some bread and meat left in the fridge. Warm them up yourself." With that, she grabbed their blanket, reclined once more on the bed and pulled it over her head.

"Lily—" James tugged at the coverlet, but she wouldn't let it budge. Sighing regretfully, he swung his legs over to the other side of the bed, stood up and left.

Lily waited until she was sure her husband was downstairs—she could hear the clanging of the metallic pans against each other and was pretty certain a plate had crashed to pieces—before peeking out of the blanket. She reached for the large pillow she had been hugging to herself earlier and tightened her arms around it.

"James," she breathed, unknowingly mimicking the lonely sigh James had let out earlier. _I'm sorry too_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. How stubborn! LOL. But I think it's realistic enough, considering that they've only been married for less than a year. ;) Oh, and yeah, the fridge. I don't doubt Wizards use a refrigerator (I mean, how else will they store food?) but I suppose Wizard fridge doesn't run on electricity. Haha.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The author is not in any way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or any of the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Summary: **When words fail, what do you turn to next? Sirius helps James come up with the craziest, and yet perhaps the most sensible, answer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

"Lily!" Alice Longbottom exclaimed as the red-haired woman stepped out of her fireplace and brushed soot off her robes. "This is a pleasant surprise!" She kissed her friend on both cheeks before asking, "What brings you here?" It was past six on Tuesday evening, and it was usually during this time that Lily was most busy, preparing dinner and cleaning the house in anticipation of her husband's return from work.

The redhead smiled weakly and returned Alice's greeting before sitting on a nearby couch. "Just wanted to visit to see how you were doing," Lily replied. "You look terrific, by the way," she added, envying the way the blond woman seemed to be full of colour, of life.

Alice shyly played with her chin-length hair and sat down beside her. "Frank and I just came back from an island, where we celebrated our first wedding anniversary." She reached for Lily's hand and remarked, "You look pale, Lily. Are you sick? Is there something wrong?"

Lily sighed, and Alice's clear blue eyes widened in alarm. "That's not a very happy sound."

"No, it's not," Lily agreed, sighing again. "I'm not sick," she said when Alice felt her forehead with her palm. "It's just that… James and I have been encountering some problems lately."

"Like what?" Alice queried, concerned.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know where it all started, Alice. But maybe it was because he was spending so much time at the Ministry… I mean, I know he has to work, but does he have to work all the time? I know he's doing a noble job of trying to track down those Death Eaters, but doesn't he still have responsibility at home?" She exhaled in frustration, wondering why her husband couldn't comprehend the point she was driving at the night before.

Alice patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "I see," she assured understandingly after a pause. "Did you know that I also complained about the same thing? It was actually why Frank took a leave from office, and we decided to spend a week somewhere just to take a break from everything that had been happening."

"Yes, but Frank listened—"

"And James will, I'm sure," Alice interrupted. "Have you talked to him yet? I mean really talk to him?"

Lily flushed. "No," she mumbled. "We just… yelled at each other."

Alice smiled. "He will listen to you, Lily. The James Potter I know is very much in love with you; he will do anything you ask him to." The last few words coaxed a wobbly smile out of the redhead.

"So I just have to talk to him? Calmly and nicely?" Lily clarified.

"That depends," Alice answered immediately. "Has he apologised to you yet after your fight?"

Lily nodded, once again embarrassed at how childish she had acted that morning.

Alice shrieked with delight and hugged her. "So what's keeping the two of you from making up? Listen, there's no sense allowing each other to agonise over such a trivial matter, and one that can be easily resolved at that."

"Ever the romantic," Lily muttered, shaking her head both in resignation and amusement.

"You'd do well to learn from me," the vivacious blond replied. "Being romantic is an integral part of maintaining a marriage. You have to surprise your partner once in a while. So do you promise me you're going to patch things up with James?"

Lily hesitated.

"Come on, Lily. Being depressed is going to be bad for your baby."

Lily laughed at the line of convincing her friend had taken to. "Fine, Alice. I promise."

"Not just for the baby, Lily. For you and James."

"Okay. For James and me," the redhead parroted, liking how it sounded anyway. It seemed like it had been ages since she had thought of James and her together.

Alice smiled, pleased at the successful way she had lightened up Lily's mood. "Now that it's out of the way," she began, "have you got something planned for Saturday?"

Disconcerted, Lily repeated, "Saturday?"

The blond rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Lily, it's the sixteenth on Saturday, remember? It's your first wedding anniversary! Don't tell me you have forgotten!"

"I haven't," Lily responded, a little guiltily. "I just accidentally pushed it out of my mind."

"Well, don't," Alice said impatiently. "Really, I don't know what's gotten into everybody else lately. People must realise that it is during these dark times that you must stick closer to the ones you care about, must ensure that they do know how much you love them."

"Right," Lily agreed, slightly abashed. "So what should I do? Prepare a romantic, candlelit dinner for two at home?"

Alice tilted her head to one side as she pondered her friend's suggestion. "That would be intimate, of course, but personally I would rather eat out than be encumbered with all the preparations. But that's good; James would definitely appreciate your effort." Her eyes lit up when an idea struck her. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "I just remembered! Stay here, okay? I'll go get something."

Before Lily could voice her assent, Alice had already bolted out of her seat and had dashed upstairs. Lily giggled as she heard the unmistakable noise from above of objects being thrown to the floor; she guessed that the blond was having some difficulty looking for whatever it was she wanted to show her. After another minute, Lily heard her hurried footsteps as she descended the stairs to the living room.

Alice plopped down beside her once more, holding a book with a white cover peppered with…

"Hearts?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose. "Are those hearts?"

"Of course," Alice affirmed. She held the book up to the light so Lily could get a better look at it. "This, Lily, is one of your best guides to a romantic vacation. It lists the most divine getaways and describes each one of them in detail—the location, amenities, the costs you're going to incur…" She handed it to Lily, who began flipping interestedly through the pages. "That's where Frank and I got the idea of where to go."

She watched the redhead scan the book's contents and noted the increasing light in her green eyes as she read more. She was satisfied when Lily looked up and asked, "Can I borrow this, Alice? Just until this Saturday?"

Alice waved her question away. "Certainly, Lily. In fact, I would have been disappointed if you had not shown even the tiniest bit of excitement about it."

Lily closed the book and grinned. "Thanks, Alice. I'm glad I came to visit."

"Anytime," Alice said, her eyes straying to the clock. "Now shouldn't you be getting home? You shouldn't leave James waiting."

"I forgot," Lily said, jumping up and tucking the book into her robes. She did not bother contradicting her friend's notion that her husband might not even be home until ten. Alice stood up as well, and Lily kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye and rushing to the fireplace.

"Tell me what happens, okay?" Alice requested at the same time that her friend was engulfed by the lively green flames. She saw Lily nod, her lips curved in a wide smile, just as she spun and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

James leaned back against the couch and watched as the spinning of what he knew was his wife's form slowed down to a stop. She stepped out of the fireplace, her eyes directed down at her clothes as she tried to rid them of the ash.

"Where have you been?" James enquired, sounding a little harsher than he had intended.

Lily's head jerked upwards in surprise; he was correct in assuming that she had not seen her before he had spoken. "Oh, you're home," she replied, not really answering his question. She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was barely seven o'clock. _Why is he home so early?_ "I didn't expect you this soon," she remarked, walking straight towards the kitchen without greeting him with a welcoming kiss. "I'll prepare dinner as soon as I can, don't worry."

James stood up and followed her, touching her lightly on the arm. "It's fine; I've already eaten outside."

Blood rushed to her head at his words. She knew he meant nothing malicious with them, but they stung her nonetheless. "Then I won't bother cooking anymore," she retorted, pulling her arm away from him. "Next time, tell me in advance, okay?" She tried to leave the kitchen and head for their room, but James blocked her path.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not anymore," Lily snapped, still trying to push him out of her way.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring home some food for you," James apologised, knowing that he had somehow made her angry again—though how, he couldn't figure out. "I forgot."

Lily snorted. "Well, what's new there?" A sudden kick from inside her womb caused a spasm to run through her, and she rushed to the sink to throw up. Worried, James trailed after her. He saw that she was in pain, but how was he supposed to help ease it?

"Lily? Are you sick?" James asked, stroking her shoulders.

_I'm pregnant, you dolt_. She washed her mouth with water before turning to face him, her eyes flashing. "The stress of our relationship is making me sick," she spat out.

Stunned, James allowed her to push him aside as she charged past him and marched up the stairs. He stood staring into nothingness for several minutes, wondering how things had quickly gone from bad to worse. He stormed his way back into their living room and kicked a corner of the couch. He didn't even wince from the pain, for nothing could beat the anguish this estrangement from his wife was causing him. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

A good half hour passed before he was able to compose himself enough to stand up and climb the stairs to check on his wife. She was dressed in her favourite blue nightgown and was sleeping soundly. She looked so fragile, but then again, James knew more than anybody else that Lily was stronger than she seemed. He knelt on the floor and kissed her reverently, wishing they could both unsay the hurtful things they had thrown at each other.

That was when James noticed the book Lily was hugging close to her chest. He carefully tugged at it until it broke free from her grasp, thankful that she had not woken up.

_PARADISE._

_The Top Ten Perfect Romantic Getaways._

_Choose your own Garden of Eden, and keep the passion burning!_

James didn't know whether to laugh or frown, to be pleased or be insulted that his wife had to resort to a manual like this.

But where did she get it?

* * *

"Hell, James, you're turning into a workaholic," Sirius complained when he saw his best friend already hard at work as early as seven the following morning.

James looked up from the map he had been studying and grinned wanly. "Whatever happened to _hello_?"

Sirius ignored his crack and sat down in front of his desk. He crossed his legs elegantly and said, "I didn't get the chance yesterday to as you how things between you and Lily are."

He did not answer and merely pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well?" Sirius demanded.

James frowned. "No improvement yet," he answered quite roughly. "I thought there would be some, but I screwed it up again last night so I'm back to square one."

Sirius groaned. "Prongs, may I ask why then are you wasting your time in this forsaken office and not kneeling in front of her, trying to mend things?"

"Look," James replied with a glare. "I'm here early because I'm trying to finish planning the next operation ahead of time. I'm planning to go home as soon as I can in order to prepare dinner for Lily and me, okay? Now bugger off and let me accomplish something."

"That's a great idea, James," a new voice said from the doorway. Both men inside the office glanced up to see Frank making his way to them, holding a stack of parchment. "Moody asked me to give them to you," he added, placing them on his table.

James groaned. "Terrific," he said sarcastically. "Exactly what I needed—more work."

"You don't need to read them until next week," Frank informed him.

"As if that makes any difference," James grumbled.

"It does," Frank insisted. "Listen, Alice told me Lily visited her yesterday."

James jerked his head up. "Run that by me again?" he requested, astonished.

"Alice told me Lily visited her yesterday," Frank repeated. "She said Lily seemed a bit pale, kind of tired." He grinned sheepishly at the bespectacled man. "I don't want to go into the details, mate, but I hope you're doing all you can to work things out. I couldn't help but overhear your plan. That's good, really good," he encouraged.

So that was where she had come from last night. James was turning into a furious shade of crimson. Why was everybody suddenly so knowledgeable about their marital affairs?

"If you're going to cook for her tonight," Frank said, "then what are you going to do on your anniversary?"

James clenched his fists. "Frank, as much as I'd hate to be impolite, it really is none of your business."

Frank grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay," he surrendered. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just call me if you change your mind." He sauntered out of the office, much to James's relief.

"Git," James muttered darkly, returning to what he was reading.

"He was just trying to help," Sirius offered. "Being nosy, maybe, but he meant well."

James pulled at his hair in frustration. "When I need help, Padfoot, I'm going to ask for it. Besides, I already know what to do on Saturday."

Sirius smirked. "Really? What?"

"I'm going to take her out," James mumbled behind sheets of paper.

"Where?" Sirius insisted.

James threw him a dirty look. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Sirius laughed. "Hey, Frank!" he called, knowing his voice would carry over to the other cubicle.

Within moments, Frank was peering at around their door. "What is it?"

"Got any idea where James can take Lily out on Saturday night?"

Frank grinned. "I've got lots of ideas," he replied. "You can take her to that island Alice and I visited just last week, or to that big manor-turned-restaurant just outside London…" He scratched his head. "You know, I can lend you a book that contains all the great places you can whisk her off to for a romantic getaway."

His words recalled to James's mind the book he had found in his wife's possession the night before. "Er—Frank, that's not necessary," he said. "I think I know now where I'm going to take her anyway." He made up his mind to sneak a peek at the guide's contents when he got home.

"Good," Frank said with approval. "Best of luck then, James," he said with a wink before returning to his office.

James sat back in his chair, the wheels within his mind turning. It would delight Lily, he was sure, if he took her to a romantic place where they could concentrate on nothing but each other. Just as soon as he was about to smile, however, a possible problem hit him, and he ended up creasing his forehead instead.

"What are you thinking about now, Prongs?" Sirius asked, watching the emotions flicker across his best friend's face.

"I just realised that I haven't been very good with words lately, especially when it comes to Lily," James answered slowly, drawing out each word. "Supposing I ask her to go out with me on Saturday, what if it goes out all wrong, and she ends up slapping me in the face?"

Sirius chuckled. "She hasn't done that since sixth year."

James glowered at him. "Well, yes, that's beside the point."

"So you're not very slick with words, eh?" Sirius said. "Well, you know what some Muggle said. Actions speak louder than words."

"How did you know that?" James asked, seriously astonished.

"You told me that," Sirius countered. "Several times, especially just before you acted on some doomed plan to get Lily Evans to go out with you."

"Potter, Padfoot," James corrected. "Lily Potter."

Sirius brushed that remark away. "Whatever. Do you know, I find it strange that you, of all people, are at a loss for some romantic scheme." He smirked. "You're losing your touch, Prongs."

James decided to do the more mature thing and ignored his barb. "When you say actions speak louder than words, you mean I have to show her just how sorry I am and how much I love her?"

"Obviously," Sirius agreed, annoyed that it was taking forever for James to catch up.

"So I'm going to ask her to go with me."

Sirius groaned. "No, James. You're going to take her with you."

Completely befuddled, James said, "Take her with me? Even against her will?"

_Finally!_ "Yes, you prat."

"You mean like kidnap her?"

Sirius sighed. "I already said yes, didn't I?"

_Kidnap her_. James's face broke into a wide grin as the plan began to take shape in his mind. "You know, Padfoot, for a dog, you're pretty smart."

"Oh, yeah, especially since I've known right from the start that stags are more brawn than brain," Sirius smarted.

James either did not hear him or decided to let that pass, too engrossed in his thoughts. "Kidnap her…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Haha. So things are looking up. ;) Well, please review! I can never really fathom why people would add this to their favourites and not do so. (pouts) LOL. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The author is not in any way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or any of the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **I would like to apologise for the time it took to get this chapter out. I lost my notes outlining this short story so I had to draw them up again. I also had been busy with school and with my other fics as well. So there. Hope you have a laugh at this, just like I did while writing it! ;)

**Chapter Summary:**James and Lily finally patch things up, so why does Lily feel the need to have her own plan?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Still the Plan**

Sunlight streamed through the windows and reached Lily's closed eyelids; yawning, she rolled over and blindly used the palm of her hand to feel the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

The slight smile on her face vanished as her eyes fluttered open. _What time is it anyway?_ she thought groggily. It wasn't like her to wake up late, and it wasn't like James to leave early for work. She focused her sight on the clock that hung on the wall—it was only seven in the morning.

Lily buried her face in her pillow and groaned. _He's gone off to the Ministry again._ She worked hard to fight off the growing anger inside her but failed._What's wrong with him?_ she screamed in her mind in frustration, punching her pillow. _The more I tell him I need him with me, the more he stays away!_ She continued on this note for a few minutes more until she was exhausted and then tenderly stroked her womb, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered. "I'm sorry for allowing my temper to get the best of me again. It's your father; he's reverting to the prat he was back then." She felt something shift inside, like a little hand waving, and sighed. "We won't let him do that again, will we? We'll put him in his place and show him exactly what he's missing."

She carefully sat up in bed and looked around for the book from Alice she had been reading the night before, spotting it atop their drawers. She reached for it and flipped through the pages, bypassing that island paradise and manor-turned-restaurant her friend referred to.

_The Gubraithian Fire Hotel and Garden Restaurant. Keep the flame burning._

Lily burst out laughing despite herself. _Who thinks up these lines?_ Amused, she read some more and found out that it was located just somewhere outside London.

"Everlasting fire," she said aloud. "We're both flared up enough as it is, thank you very much." She finished the text half-heartedly and moved on to the next page.

A picture of a large ship underwater, illuminated by a thousand attractive little lights, stared up at her.

_The Halcyon_. Lily's lips quirked upward. "Now this sounds interesting."

"_Acknowledged as the largest and most extravagant ship worldwide, the Halcyon boasts of an underwater hotel, complete with amenities, and a first-class restaurant. It is located at the heart of the Atlantic, marked on the surface by a rocky landscape, and can be reached through ship, broom or Apparition. Customers can also enjoy schooners for rent and cruise by themselves on the ocean..."_

At once, Lily's mind conjured up an image of James and her on the deck of a blue-and-white ocean vessel, enjoying the wind and wrapped in a tight embrace under the stars.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed. "The two of us, away from everybody else, especially from his work and that darn Ministry..." A happy smile lit her face, and she suddenly felt infused with energy. She put the book down, climbed out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, where she was surprised to find a plate of pancakes being kept warm.

Lily reached for the small piece of paper beside it, knowing it could only come from James.

_Good morning, love. I'm sorry about last night. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll be thinking of you at work today, wishing I can be at home for you more often. And I will. I love you, Lily._

_P.S. The pancakes are for you. I hope I managed to cook them right._

She burst out laughing; she had some experience with her husband's cooking, and she wasn't too sure she was going to enjoy it. _But it's the thought that counts_. She grabbed a fork and pierced a small piece, popping it into her mouth.

Amazingly, the bread tasted of the correct mix of sugar, milk and butter. She reached for the plate and hungrily made her way through the small stack, stopping only to take a swig of the tea James had also prepared for her.

"Now this is more like it," she murmured, smiling at the thought that he was finally coming to realise what she was on about. Even when they had not been married, James had always been the first one to apologise whenever they had a row. It might have taken him longer this time, but she was glad he did anyway.

Her mind wandered back to _The Halcyon_, wondering if tonight would be the perfect time for them to ask him if he wanted to spend their anniversary there. She had no doubt James would agree, of course—being eager to patch things up—but just like with love, it was always nice to hear a confirmation.

After an hour of a hearty breakfast she still wished she could have had with him, she stood up to clear the table and wash the dishes. Lily was feeling incredibly cheerful all of a sudden, what with the prospect of making up with James and spending time alone with him the way she wanted only days from now. As she set about cleaning the house, sweeping the floor and dusting off furniture, she sang a continuous flow of love songs, her feet barely touching the floor because of her light disposition.

Lunch time came, but she didn't even feel hungry enough to prepare herself a full meal, so she merely grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started for the upstairs. She wanted to read the rest of the book just in case something better came up, but Lily knew in her heart there was none more perfect than the one she had already found. It was a lot like finding the one to marry; everything just clicks and falls into place, and you just know.

She lounged around in bed and flipped disinterestedly through the succeeding pages. Just like she predicted, she saw nothing worth further attention.

_The Halcyon it is!_

With that in mind, reached for the drawer beside the bed and pulled it open to reveal the purse where she kept all her savings from working at the Auror Division before she got tied down at home due to her pregnancy. Her smile widened as she counted the Galleons. It ought to be enough for Saturday!

Eager to share her lighthearted mood with somebody, Lily returned downstairs to their living room. She twisted open the cap of a bronze urn, scooped some powder out and threw it down the fireplace.

Green flames flickered and then roared.

"Alice?" she called. She thought she could hear muffed voices from her friend's side of the Floo network. "Alice?" she repeated a little louder.

The hushed padding of feet in slippers became more distinct, and soon enough, Alice Longbottom's face appeared in the fire.

"Lily!" she greeted enthusiastically. "It's great to hear from you again! What's going on?"

"Could I come over?" Lily asked hesitantly. "It sounds like you have company..."

A new face appeared beside Alice's, and Lily was somewhat relieved and confused to recognise it as Remus Lupin's.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said warmly, a welcoming smile on his thin face. "I wouldn't mind having extra people around."

Alice laughed and slapped Remus playfully on the shoulder. "She was asking _me_ because I own this house, you prat!"

"What are you doing there anyway, Remus?" Lily asked him curiously, but he simple grinned while Alice put a finger to her lips.

"We cannot say here, Lily," Alice replied. "So you better come over if you want to find out!"

Lily smiled. "Right. I'll be there in a second or so." She gathered another handful of Floo powder and warned, "Stand back." She waited until the fireplace was empty once more before dropping the powder to the floor. "Longbottoms, Lancashire!" The green fire erupted once more, and she found herself spinning wildly before stopping at the grate of a living room she had visited only days ago. She stepped out of the fireplace to face Alice and Remus, both of whom were grinning at her.

Alice welcomed her with a hug, which was followed by another one from Remus. Distracted to find the two of them working together, she forgot about telling Alice her plans for James.

"So what brings you here, Remus?" Lily enquired as she trailed after them into the dining room.

Remus grinned at her. "I was about to ask the same thing." At Lily's narrowed eyes, however, his expression became serious and he motioned for her to examine the large parchment spread out on the table. "This."

Lily's jaw dropped open as she realised what she was looking at. "It's a map of London! Wizard and Muggle London! And you're..."

He nodded. "We're trying to do what we did with the Marauder's Map, yes. Alice and I have been working on it for almost a month now."

"But aren't Sirius and James and Peter supposed to be helping you?"

Alice shrugged and answered for him. "They're quite busy with other matters, aren't they?" She raised her brows and looked at Lily significantly. "By the way, how are you and James?"

The frown that had been creasing Lily's forehead disappeared at the mention of her husband's name, and her face broke into a smile. "Looking up, at the very least," she responded lightly. "We fought again last night, but this morning he left me pancakes and..." She broke off at the annoying smirk on Remus' face. "What are you so smug about?"

"I don't see anything new about that, you and James fighting and then making up and then fighting again," Remus wisecracked. "Ow!" he winced when he received a large swat on the arm.

"Cut your cheek, Moony," Lily warned, hands on her hips this time. She couldn't help but end up laughing, however. Remus was right; no matter what happened in the past, she and James had always managed to put everything right. What was she so worried about? "Like I was saying," she continued, turning to face Alice this time, "I was reading your book."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Yeah? So how do you find it so far?"

"I found the perfect place!" the redhead announced happily. "An underwater ship, a cruise for just the two of us—I can't wait to tell James about it!"

Remus' brows furrowed; he had forgotten that his friends' wedding anniversary was on Saturday. It wasn't that he should remember, of course, but it got him thinking how very rarely he had seen James the past few weeks.

"Oh, I know that," Alice agreed. "We plan to go there after I give birth. So when are you going to tell James?"

"Tonight, after he arrives from work," Lily said. "He will say yes; I'm sure of it." She pursed her lips thoughtfully and commented, "I'm thinking of going there by Friday night so we can spend the entire Saturday there, what do you think?"

As Alice enthusiastically concurred and the women proceeded to talk about their husbands, Remus turned his attention to the parchment, prodding the lines with his wand and muttering charms and incantations as quietly as he could. He went on this way for about two hours or so, almost completely tuning out the conversation around him, which was punctuated with laughter and giggles.

Lily's green eyes fell on the clock; it was already four in the afternoon. "I've got to get home! I'm sorry for keeping you both from your work," she apologised as she rose from her seat.

Remus looked up, his blue eyes somewhat in a daze. "Not me," he said, while Alice just smiled.

"It's fine, Lily. We were going to work on this tomorrow anyway," Alice assured her. She stood up, and Remus did as well to escort Lily back to the living room.

"I expect I'll be hearing from you tomorrow," Alice said impishly just before she kissed Lily goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll let you know what happens tonight," Lily promised. "Good luck with the map. Bye, Remus."

Alice and Remus waited until Lily had disappeared from the fireplace before making their way back to the dining room.

"Order work once more," Alice muttered to herself. "Frank isn't going to be home on Friday, did you know? He'll be on another mission."

Remus patted her hand consolingly, not bothering to speak any words of comfort. She smiled gratefully at him, however, and said, "It's about time I help you know, isn't it?"

"I was wondering when you would say that," Remus quipped.

"Honestly, Remus, I have no idea what makes people say you're the kindest of all the Marauders," Alice remarked. She had trained her eyes on the parchment, her mind starting to refocus on the task at hand, when another disturbing thought struck her.

"Hold on," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Remus looked at her quizzically.

"If Frank will not be around on Friday, that means James won't be as well!"

* * *

"That can't be right," James mumbled as he prodded a strip of potato with a fork. It was supposed to be quite soft enough to eat already, and yet it wasn't. _I must have done something wrong. _He soon decided that he had not boiled it enough after having left it for half an hour; with a flick of his wand, he set the stove on fire once more and decided to inspect the pot roast. He scooped some on a spoon and tasted it. It wasn't as excellent as what his wife would have accomplished, but it was good enough.

He had arrived home at six in the evening to find Lily asleep, that book on romantic getaways still on her pillow. He had been so tempted to look at it and check it for places he could whisk her off to for a most wonderful, intimate weekend, but what would she say if she caught him reading something like that? James snickered to himself as he set about fixing the table for two, quickly putting the red roses in the tall crystal vase at the centre of the table. He had bought a fresh dozen from the Muggle flower shop outside the Ministry telephone booth to complete tonight. Hopefully, she would like it.

"She will," he voiced out in optimism. _After all, she did eat those pancakes he had left that morning, didn't she? She didn't give it to the dogs or something?_ The only reassurance he had was that they didn't own a dog anyway.

James heard soft footsteps down the stairs and rushed to the bottom to see Lily, beautiful despite her dishevelled hair, descending.

"Hello, love," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Had a good sleep?"

Her nose was wrinkled in a way that suggested she smelt something not to her liking. "Are you cooking something, James?"

He almost dropped her hand in surprise. _Blimey, I forgot!_ "Dinner. I think I might have left something in the kitchen though." He left her for a few moments and returned with a bowl of what looked liked crisp potato strips. James looked fearfully at his wife.

Relief sizzled through his veins when she laughed. "We're supposed to be having fries?" Lily joked as she walked to the table and sat down.

James set the bowl down and sat perpendicular to her. "Not really, but the potatoes changed their minds at the last minute." He held her hand again and stroked it gently. "How do you feel now? Still dizzy?"

"I feel better," Lily answered, secretly pleased that he asked. "It's quite normal for a pregnant woman to feel nauseated and irritable at times, you know."

"I know now," James said. "Noticed the roses? They are for you."

Lily glanced at the flowers adorning the vase on the table and squeezed his hand in return. "Thanks. I love them."

James leaned towards her and kissed her. "I'm sorry about last night, love."

"I know," Lily replied as she messed up his hair for him. "I saw the note you left me this morning. I was touched actually; I didn't know you knew how to cook!" She let out a little laugh.

"With love, nothing's impossible," James said solemnly. He reached for the food and began putting some on his wife's plate. "Do you—do you forgive me now?" he asked nervously.

Lily licked her lips, watching him squirm. She tapped the bridge of his nose with her index finger and said, "Yes, I forgive you now, especially since you've shown how sorry you really are."

His mood lighter than it had ever been over the past weeks, James smiled and pulled her to him for another kiss. They ate their dinner through both playful banter and serious conversation about how the day had gone, and that was when Lily remembered that she had something to ask James.

"Love?" she started, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yes?"

"It's our anniversary on the sixteenth," Lily said, carefully watching his face for any sign of surprise. There was none, and it thrilled her.

James lifted his hand and allowed his thumb to fan across her cheek. "Of course I remember. I was going to ask you about that as well."

"You were?"

He grinned. "Yes. I assume you, Mrs. Potter, won't be doing anything on Saturday except spend it with me?"

Lily frowned thoughtfully. "Has it escaped your notice that I'm married? I am going to be spending my weekend with my husband."

James let out a laugh and tickled her waist, causing her to erupt in giggles. "So that's a yes, eh?" He needed to know Lily wasn't going to be anywhere so he could pull of his plan of taking her where she didn't know. Of course, the way things were going, he could have easily asked her and she would have said yes, but James had heard it said that romance needed to be spiced up a bit every once in a while. _So yes, I still am going to 'kidnap' her._

"Can we not go somewhere by Friday night? Start our celebration early?" Lily requested.

_Ah, so she wants to be there by Friday night._ James mentally jotted that down. "Well, love, we have a raid scheduled that night," he responded cautiously. He, Frank and the other Aurors did have one, and although he did not have the slightest intention of going, he thought it was the perfect excuse for her not to expect anything on that night. _The only problem is it might backfire on me._

Lily just sighed in resignation. She vowed to herself that if James was going to be more understanding about her situation, she would be about his as well. "Okay. Saturday then? Is that definite?"

James nodded and kissed her forehead. "Where do you want to go?" _If she names a place, then I won't have to look very hard anymore._

"I'll bring you where I want to go," Lily said. "I want it to be a surprise."

He chuckled to himself. Lily didn't have any inkling she was going to be one who would be surprised. "Fine, sweetheart. I'm all yours." He winked at her, and she felt herself melt like a schoolgirl at his silly antics.

They cleaned up together before snuggling under the bed covers, both of them warm and sated. James gazed at Lily as she drifted off to sleep, anticipating her reaction when he finally shows her how he means to celebrate their anniversary. She wasn't going to be bored, that was for sure.

Just as he was about to turn off the lamp, he spotted that book with the many little hearts once more. James glanced quickly at Lily to make sure she was asleep and reached for it, wondering if it was indeed any good for her to actually read it. After slipping on his glasses once more, he rustled as fast and yet as quietly as he could through the pages, not wanting to wake her up and get caught.

_Manor, island, Gubraithian Fire, Halcyon, no._ He was halfway done and he didn't even see anything decent.

_Wait. The Halcyon?_

His hazel eyes raced through the information provided, and for one wild moment he imagined spending some quality time alone with his wife in the middle of the ocean, with nobody and nothing to bother them.

James closed the book and replaced it, wanting to clap his hands and whoop with delight. He kissed his wife tenderly once more before flicking the light off and sliding under the blanket.

_I've got it! I've found the perfect place!_

* * *

Lily was up early the following morning to prepare their breakfast and see James off to work. She smiled at the memory of the night they had spent; it had been too long since they had been together like that, and she was glad she and James were back to normal.

She turned towards the doorway to the kitchen to see James stride in, already in his dress robes and whistling a happy tune.

"Morning, love," James greeted, wrapping his arm around her waist in one smooth move and kissing her passionately.

"Morning," she returned afterwards, quite breathless. "The eggs are ready, James. You better eat now or you'll be late for work." She transferred them from the pan to the plate and headed to the adjacent dining room with James behind her.

He pulled her chair out for her, and she blushed while piling three scrambled eggs—one on top of the other—on his plate. James finished them in a flash, along with bread and coffee, and exhaled in contentment.

"Terrific, as always," James told her.

Lily laughed, pleased. "Those were just eggs."

"That makes it even more terrific, how you get them to taste so good even when they're supposed to be plain." He stood up and embraced her from behind. "What would I ever do without you?" he murmured in her ear. "Remind me so again when I start acting like a bloody idiot."

"Language, James," Lily admonished lightly. "I thought we had it clear that you were not to need any reminding any more?"

James played with her hair before answering. "Ah, of course. I love you very much, Lily."

Lily smiled and stood up to return his embrace. "I love you too, James." They leaned toward each other to share another slow, sweet kiss before walking to the living room, where James left for work via the fireplace.

Once James had gone, Lily assumed the task of cleaning the house once more—but with the aid of magic, of course. Even as she did so, her thoughts drifted again to last night.

_So much for telling him about my plans_, she sighed in disappointment. It wasn't a big deal, but she wanted so much to be there at _The Halcyon_ by Friday night. It was much more romantic to start off during the night, but she had to compete with _a raid_ for James's attention. Of all things to compete with!

Lily lamented this fact to both Alice and Remus that afternoon.

"I had meant to tell you earlier, but it slipped my mind. That must be really frustrating," Alice said in sympathy. "I don't know why, after making up with you, James decides not to skip this raid to give in to what you want!"

"His work is important too, Alice," Lily reasoned out. "I think we both understand each other a little better now. Besides, I don't want to be angry with him anymore."

Remus, who had once again been left to working on the map on his own, volunteered, "I can drop by the Ministry and ask James to miss this raid."

"That won't be necessary, Remus," Lily replied. "I'm sure James would have done so by himself if it wasn't so important." She sighed and then giggled. "If I could only tie him to bed at home so he wouldn't leave, eh?"

Remus smiled slightly at the image of his fellow Marauder tied to the bed while Alice excitedly slapped her hand on the table.

"Lily!" she shrieked. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Lily repeated in confusion.

"That's the answer to your problem!"

Remus glanced from one woman to another interestedly. "You mean you really want Lily to bind James in rope?"

Lily laughed. "Come on, Alice. I was just joking. If I do that, he's going to miss out on one whole day at the office. I can wait until Saturday, you know. It falls exactly on the sixteenth anyway."

"But I thought you wanted to be at _The Halcyon_ by Friday night," Alice countered.

"I do," Lily approved. "But I want to be there with him too."

"So bring him," Alice insisted.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but even as she was about to form the words, her head was spinning. _Bring him? Against his will?_

_That's an idea_, a second voice inside her head said.

_But won't he be mad?_ asked the first.

_If he really wants to spend time with you, he won't be_, the second voice declared. Lily didn't hear any response to this statement and took it to mean that the second voice had won.

"Earth to Lily?" Alice laughed, waving a hand in her friend's face.

Lily blinked and sat up straighter in her chair. "Alice, I think you might be on to something. I can't believe I've never thought about this before!" Her two friends waited for her to continue. "I'm going to kidnap him!"

"Kidnap him?" Alice and Remus echoed in concern.

"Lily, I said bring him," Alice corrected.

Remus had doubled over laughing in his seat. "Do you know that this sounds like a Marauder idea?" he asked. "Kidnapping someone to go on a date with him..."

"Wait, listen," Lily pleaded, speaking rapidly now as the plan began taking shape in her head. "Don't you see how it all falls into place? I want him to be with me by Friday night, but he says he has work to attend to. I know I said it's fine with me, but I realise now that I think it's about time I do what I want, isn't it? Besides, I know he's going to let me have my own way on Saturday. It's just a matter of having my own way a little early." She beamed at them, not registering their expressions of stupefaction.

There was silence for a few moments as both attempted to gather their wits. Remus cleared his throat. "Okay, Lily," he said. "You have made a case with your points. But how do you plan to pull this off?"

"That'll be easy," Lily answered promptly. "I just need to find out exactly where James will be early evening tomorrow and have one—or maybe_two_—people blindfold him and bring him to _The Halcyon_, where I'll be waiting for him."

Alice pretended not to catch the hint. "That sounds doable, I guess," she said doubtfully. "Who are you going to ask as your accomplices?"

Lily grinned at them. "Isn't it obvious?"

Remus and Alice exchanged wary looks.

"I don't know about this, Lily..." Remus said.

She simply met his eyes and held them for several seconds before Remus sighed and nodded in agreement. "Okay, Lily. You've got yourself a partner in crime. For you and James."

Alice let out a small laugh. "When you put it that way, Remus, how can I possibly decline my best friend?"

Lily hugged Alice and Remus gratefully before sitting down again. "Thank you," she said giddily. "Remus, not a word to Sirius or Peter, okay?"

"But I can tell James?" Remus joked.

The redhead pretended to glare at him. "Here are the details so far," Lily started, sounding business-like all of a sudden. "I'll Floo you tomorrow by four in the afternoon to confirm if James is at the Ministry and what time he'll be getting out of there. Maybe you can then Apparate to the Ministry and keep a watch on James?"

Remus shrugged. "Got it, so far. Alice?"

"Yes. And then we get him? Blindfold him and take him to _The Halcyon_?"

Lily nodded, her lips twitching.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Alice wondered. She turned to Remus. "Could we make a Portkey?"

"I suppose," Remus agreed. "So once we get there, we'll remove the cloth from his eyes so all he'll see is you." He shook his head in amusement. "This is the craziest scheme I've ever heard—not counting those I've seen James come up with, of course."

"It's a good thing Frank won't be around tomorrow night," the blond woman told them. "But another potential problem occurred to me. What if James puts up a fight when we try to get him?"

Lily smiled in satisfaction. "I've already thought of that. Listen..." She lowered her voice and laid out the finer workings of her plan. When she had finished, Alice and Remus were both looking at her with amazement.

"I never knew you had it in you, Lily," Remus commented, meaning it as a compliment.

"You're going to scare James out of his wits," Alice added.

Lily crossed her arms and grinned. "Well. Let's give a certain dark-haired and hazel-eyed Marauder a lesson in romance he won't be likely to forget, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Two or three more chapters to go until this is finished! I'll be updating two other stories after this, so the next chapter shouldn't be up until another month or so. Hope you stick around until then. ;) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! ;) 


End file.
